The Kill
by Saad Maia
Summary: O.S.C'est notre dernière semaine, ensuite nous ne nous reverrons plus. Rien que d'y penser je me sens faible. Car tu me tues, Potter, tu me tues, et tu l'ignores encore...HP/DM


**Titre :** The Kill

**Auteur :** Saad Maia

**Disclaimer :** Heureusement, rein ne m'appartient, je n'oserais jamais faire çà avec mes propres personnages !! Les personnages et les lieux proviennent de l'oeuvre de la grande J.K.R. La chanson appartient au groupe 30 seconds to mars

**Résumé :** O.S.C'est notre dernière semaine, ensuite nous ne nous reverrons plus. Rien que d'y penser je me sens faible. Car tu me tues, Potter, tu me tues, et tu l'ignores encore...HP/DM

**Chansons écoutées pendant l'écriture :**

_The Kill_ de 30 seconds to mars

_My heroine_ de Silverstein

**Note de l'auteur :** Cette fic a un rating qu'il vous est conseillé de prendre en compte. Il s'agit d'un slash, contenant de ce fait une relation homosexuelle explicite. Si vous n'appréciez pas ce genre, il vous est préférable de quitter cette page.

Cette fic est dédiée à Mistycal, qui a eu la bonté de me faire découvrir l'univers des fanfictions, il y a un an de celà. Et m' fait tombé en addiction, soit dit en passant. Je ne la remercierai jamais assez pour çà! biz a toi, et excuse moi d'être l'horrible personne que je suis, si tu le peux.

L'auteur est _reviewore_, pensez à elle...

* * *

Doucement, j'ai entrouverts les yeux. Mais je suis resté dans mon lit. J'aimais pouvoir rester au chaud encore un instant, sans vraiment dormir, sans être non plus réveillé. Un brouillard bienheureux qui me faisait croire que rien n'avait changé, depuis notre première semaine à Poudlard. Qui me faisait croire qu'entre nous tout n'était toujours que haine.

Parce que çà peut sembler ridicule, mais la haine qui m'avait animé à cette époque me tenais vraiment plus à cœur que cette chose indéterminé qui m'habitait depuis bientôt six mois.

J'ai toujours aimer les brouillards matinaux car ils me permettaient une chose : me souvenir de mes rêves, y goûter une dernière fois, savourer mes fantasmes sans me soucier outre mesure de la réalité, rêver encore que je n'étais pas seul, et que je te tenais au creux de mes bras, mince et léger comme un courant d'air.

Doucement j'ai entrouverts les yeux. Tout aussi doucement, j'ai effacé la trace d'une larme sur ma peau pale. Parce qu'un Malfoy ne pleurait pas. Ou du moins ne le montrait pas, jamais. Doucement, je m suis relevé, surpris de constater que mon lit ne gardait aucune trace de mes songes fantasques. Surpris aussi par la moiteur de mon oreiller.

Puis je me suis rappelé. Cela n'avait rien d'étonnant.

Nous étions lundi matin. Le dernier lundi matin de notre septième année. Le dernier lundi matin de notre vie à Poudlard. Et dans une semaine, je n'aurais plus de raison de te voir. Mes songes te pleuraient déjà.

En silence, je me suis levé, et préparé, sans réveiller personne. Préserver encore quelques instants d'intimité avant de remettre mon masque. J'aurai pu tout accomplir les yeux fermés, ce matin là, pour ne jamais faire face à la réalité. Mais s'aurait été prendre le risque de voir briller tes prunelles derrière mes paupières clauses, et je ne le voulais à aucun prix.

La couleur de tes yeux était un trésor à elle seule, deux émeraudes incomparables. Mais elles n'avaient jamais brillées pour moi que de haine et de dégoût. C'était la seule partie de toi que je regardais en face mais dont je n'osais me souvenir. Je voulais y voir les réminiscences d'une époque de certitude mais je ne pouvais faire face à l'image qu'elles me renvoyaient.

Toujours aussi silencieusement qu'au levé, je me suis dirigé vers la bibliothèque. Les couloirs étaient encore vides. Ils étaient frais comme la nuit, et des courants d'air les traversaient parfois. Ils me faisaient penser au propre vide qui habitait mon cœur. Je les aimais bien pour çà.

Tranquillement je suis entré dans le royaume de Mme Pince, lui offrant au passage l'un de mes rares sourires naturels. Parce qu'au fond, elle me servait bien. Elle m'offrait sans le savoir mon bonheur quotidien, ma bouffée d'air matinale.

Je me suis installé à ma place habituelle, au rayon potion, le coin le plus sombre. L'air de rien, j'ai ôté un livre du rayonnage. Si quelqu'un m'avait suivi, à cette époque, il aurait remarqué que je prenais toujours le même livre, que je n'ouvrais jamais. Et ce matin là, comme chaque matin, je me suis contenté de plonger mes yeux dans le vide créé par l'absence du livre sur le rayonnage. Si quelqu'un m'avait suivi, il n'aurait rien compris.

Il n'aurait sûrement pas fait attention à ce « lire des miroirs sorciers », appuyé contre le montant du rayonnage d'en face, qui reflétait une table, près d'une fenêtre. Une table qui prenait les premiers rayons du soleil. Une table où aimait s'asseoir ta née-moldue d'amie, Hermione Granger.

Bientôt, elle allait s'y installer, même si les Aspics étaient passés. Bientôt tu allais la rejoindre, accompagné de ton ami la belette. En leur compagnie tes yeux brilleraient de joie, en leur compagnie tes lèvres s'étireraient en un sourire des plus sincère. Un sourire comme tu n'en aurais jamais pour moi.

_What if I wanted to break_

_Laugh it all off in your face_

_What would you do?_

Oui, chaque matin, je te haïssais un peu plus pour ces sourires qui n'étaient pas miens. Que j'aurais voulu briser, t'arracher, pour ne les garder que pour moi. Je te haïssais un peu plus, et ne t'en aimais que d'avantage. Ce matin n'a pas dérogé à la règle.

Ensuite, comme tout les jours, je suis sorti discrètement. Puis j'ai emprunté un couloir qui se remplissait peu à peu, perdant ainsi de sa fraîcheur. Je suis ensuite entré dans la Grande Salle, de mon pas mesuré, attirant les regards sur mon passage. Mais ce n'était pas le tien, je n'en avais cure. Et même si tu avais été là, à cet instant, tu ne m'aurais pas remarqué.

Ni le lendemain non plus. Tu ne m'as jamais remarqué.

_What if I fell to the floor_

_Couldn't take all this anymore_

_What would you do?_

Souvent j'y ai pensé, à tomber évanoui devant toi, voir si tu viendrais me sauver, toi aussi. Comme je t'avais sauver, cette nuit là. Tu ne t'en souvenais probablement pas. Tu étais ivre. Juste après les fêtes de fin d'année, à la fin de cette année qui avait vu périr le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Ce moment était sacré pour toi. Tu me l'avais expliqué, entre deux sanglots, par bégaiement. Mais j'ai compris, tu me parlais avec ton cœur. Tu me disais que, pour toi qui n'avais jamais espéré survivre, c'était un renouveau. Tu allais enfin être heureux, avec la femme de ta vie, ta moitié, la sœur de la belette.

A ce moment là je n'avais pas compris pourquoi chaque mot que tu bégayais trouvait échos dans mon esprit, pourquoi tous tes dires me paraissaient clairs et limpides, malgré l'alcool. Je n'avais pas compris que ce qui nous reliait, tout les deux, ce n'était pas seulement de la haine. Je n'avais pas compris. J'étais juste venu me moquer de toi, je ne voyais devant moi qu'un Griffondor stupide et balafré, complètement ivre, qui voulait se jeter de la tour d'astronomie parce que, contrairement à ses attentes, sa mie lui avait fait par de sa décision de rompre avec lui. Elle t'avait dit que çà ne collait pas.

Je n'avais pas saisi, alors, ce que çà signifiait.

J'avais juste compris que je risquait de perdre mon meilleur ennemi à cause d'une rouquine, et que j'avais beau être Malfoy, je n'étais pas mon père. Je n'avais pas pu me résoudre à te voir désarticuler dans une marre de sang au bas de la tour. Au fond de moi, je ne te voulais pas mort.

Alors j'avais fait la chose al plus stupide de ma vie, scellant sans le savoir mon propre sort. Je t'avais ceinturé, jeté a bas du créneau sur lequel tu te tenais, et écrasé sur le sol de tout mon poids. Et toi tu n'étais plus net. Tu ne m'avais pas frappé, comme je m'y attendais, non. Tu t'étais contenté de rouler, d'inverser la situation, de t'asseoir à califourchon sur mon ventre.

Prisonnier de ton corps, ma tête reposant sur la pierre froide, j'avais eu ma première vision, mon coup de foudre. Les étoiles de cette nuit d'hiver brillaient moins que tes yeux ce soir là, et je me surprends encore à penser que ce n'était pas que d'ivresse alcoolique. Et le vent jouait lascivement avec tes cheveux, plongeant ses longs doigts invisibles dedans, les décoiffant sensuellement. Leur couleur faisait échos à la nuit.

Je n'avais jamais remarqué à quel point tu étais beau, avant. Les filles le disaient, mais je n'étais pas une fille. Cette nuit là, pourtant, pour la première fois, tu m'étais apparu comme une ténébreuse divinité nocturne, un dieu nuit des plus renversant. Captivant.

Et j'étais resté captif.

Puis, lentement, sûrement à cause de la nuit, de l'alcool, ou de l'ambiance surréaliste de cette soirée, tu avais baissé ton visage vers le mien, dardant tes émeraudes au fond de mes yeux.

Doucement, presque religieusement, tu avais effleuré mes lèvres des tiennes. Je n'avais jamais autant eu conscience de la douceur des lèvres de quelqu'un avant cette nuit là. J'avais été surpris, je n'avais pas bougé, coupant ma respiration. Tes yeux s'étaient voilés, et au lieu de nous libérer tu m'avais attaché un peu plus, laissant ta langue au goût si indescriptible caresser mes lèvres à son tour, tendrement, quémandant l'ouverture de ma bouche. Ce que je lui avais laissé, sans vraiment comprendre ce que je faisais, là, sur le sol, Potter au-dessus de moi, m'offrant le plus doux baiser de ma vie.

Car ce qui avait suivi avait été au-delà de tout ce que je croyais possible. Presque amoureusement, tu avais pris possession de moi, me faisant trembler à ton contact. Et bien malgré moi, j'avais répondu. J'avais répondu à ta langue mutine, à tes lèvres rouges et gonflées d'avoir trop goûté, à ta bouche offerte, enfin.

Et quand j'avais cru mourir sous ta tendresse et ton baiser, la dose d'alcool que tu avais ingurgité était soudain apparu trop faible finalement. Maladroitement, tu avais rompu le contact, tu t'étais levé. Et malgré ton manque d'équilibre, tu étais parti. Tu avais fui en courant.

Et moi j'étais resté seul, allongé sur le sol, perdu, noyé, emporté par un flot d'incertitudes, et des larmes plein les yeux. Parce que tu venais de partir comme un voleur, et m'avais pris quelque chose, une partie de mon être dont j'ignorais jusqu'à l'existence.

Et parce que je ne comprenais pas pourquoi, à ton contact, le sang avait afflué au creux de mes reins. Ni pourquoi j'étais dur sur le sol froid, ce soir là.

_Come, break me down_

_Bury me, bury me_

_I am finished with you_

Six mois avaient passé, et ces questions avaient trouvé leur réponse avec le temps. Pourtant tu n'avais plus jamais eu ces gestes, cette tendresse pour moi. Tout était redevenu comme avant, semblait-il, pour toi. Pour toi seulement. Moi je n'étais pas ivre, je ne pouvais oublier ce que mon corps désirait chaque nuit, ce que mon cœur pleurait chaque jour.

J'étais un Malfoy. Le plus pathétique des Malfoys. Alors je me suis tu. Je me suis contenté de t'éviter, de te haïr quand tu étais trop près, de t'aimer de loin, parce qu'il avait semblé que c'était la seule chose que je sache faire, finalement.

Et six mois avaient passé. Nous étions la dernière semaine des cours, et nous étions déjà mercredi.

Le premier coup de poignard est venu peu après midi, à la reprise des cours. Nous nous sommes croisés dans un couloir, et je n'étais pas préparé, parce que, pour une fois, je ne t'avais pas vu venir, trop occuper que j'étais à penser à ce « nous » qui n'avait jamais existé et qui, bientôt, n'aurait plus lieu d'être. Ma première erreur en six mois. Tu m'as fixé de tes yeux pleins de haine, et je n'avais rien à t'opposer que de la tristesse et du désir.

Très vite, je me suis recomposé mon air glacial et supérieur, mon masque tant chéri. Et tuas poursuivi ton chemin, sans rien laisser paraître, si ce n'était ce léger haussement de sourcil qui trahissait ta surprise. Je ne te connaissais que trop bien.

Tout comme ce bouillonnement que j'avais en moi à cet instant.

_What if I wanted to fight_

_Beg for the rest of my life_

_What would you do?_

Ce bouillonnement qui signifiait mon désir de vengeance. Et l'autre, ce désir que j'avais de me battre contre toi. Contre ton aveuglement. Pour nous. Mais tu n'avais rien compris. Tu ne pouvais pas comprendre. J'aurai tant voulu mendier des caresses auprès de toi, comme un pouilleux. Peut-être que si j'avais été pauvre comme la belette, tu m'aurais regardé autrement. Si j'avais été pauvre, tu m'aurais laissé quémander les miettes de ton amour. A cet instant, j'étais pauvre de toi, mais cela, tu ne pouvais pas le savoir. Tu ne devais pas le savoir.

Et puis il y avait eu le jeudi matin, le lendemain, devant la porte de la salle de potion, deuxième coup de poignard. Tuas posé tes yeux sur moi, et la revanche à pris le pas sur la raison. J'ai insulté tes amis comme je ne l'avais pas fait depuis si longtemps. Tes points ses ont serrés et j'ai détourné le regard. J'ai fui, encore une fois, mais tu as cru à une nouvelle provocation, je l'ai vu dans ton regard blessé, trop vert pour ma raison. Puis tu as murmuré cette phrase qui est restée longtemps à hanter mon esprit.

« J'attendais plus de toi »

_You say you wanted more_

_What are you waiting for_

_I'm not running from you_

Sue le coup, cette phrase m'a glacé le sang. Je savais ce que tu attendais de moi. Que je ne fuis pas, que je ne te juge pas indigne de porter la main sur moi. Si tu savais comme j'étais loin de cela…comme je les désirais, tes mains, sur moi, et ta bouche, aussi, comme l'autre soir.

Mais toi, tu n'en avais cure, tout ce que tu voulais c'était des coups. Francs, droits, de ceux qui font souffrir, amis moins que les mots. Souvent, je me suis dit que tu devais être maso.

Alors je t'ai attendu, à la fin du cours. Et quand Snape à refermer la porte, je t'ai enfoncé mon point dans le ventre. Sans préambule, parce que je refusais de voir cette déception dans ton regard, que je t'en voulais d'être ce que tu étais, de me faire éprouver ce que je ressentais pour toi. La pression de six mois de hurlements sourds et de désespoir caché semblait se relâcher. J'ai frappé dur, et tu as répondu. Aucun mot n'a été échangé. Ils n'étaient plus nécessaires. Le combat de l'amour contre la haine, le combat du bien contre le mal. Tous l'ignoraient, mais les rôles avaient été inversés.

Tu me rendais coup pour coup, et tu savais où frapper. Je me souviens d'avoir penser que tu m'en voulais pour autre chose qu'un regard évité, mais j'étais sonné alors, et dans la bataille j'avais tendance à penser un peu n'importe quoi. Tout pour ne pas penser à toi et à tes mains qui me faisaient souffrir, même si ce n'était pas de la plus belle des manières, et à combien j'étais dur pour toi, même en plein combat.

Puis, à bout de souffle, nous sommes partis, chacun de notre côté. Cette foi, il n'y aurait pas de gagnant, ni perdant. Seulement deux garçons, encore des gamins, la rage au ventre et le cœur à vif. C'était risible, mais personne n'en saurait jamais rien.

Et moi je resterai seul, et bientôt tout cela serait fini.

_Come, break me down_

_Bury me, bury me_

_I am finished with you_

Jusqu'au dimanche, j'ai tout fait pour rester seul. Les autres Serpentards se doutaient bien de quelque chose. Je m'en fichais, jamais ils ne trouveraient ce secret. C'était bien trop gros pour leur petit cerveau étriqué. Je n'ai jamais passé autant de temps aux abords de la forêt interdite, à me souvenir de toutes ces choses que nous y avions vécu.

Et si j'y disparaissais, Potter, viendrais-tu me chercher ?

_Look in my eyes_

_You're killing me, killing me_

_All I wanted was you_

J'avais erré par delà les couloirs de Poudlard, également. Chaque endroit où nous avions été, chaque dispute que nous avion eu, je voulais m'en souvenir comme d'un moment sacré. Comme d'une époque bénie et révolue ou la haine était réciproque et l'amour inexistant. Je voulais, je devais m'en souvenir, pour ne pas perdre la tête.

Je l'avais déjà perdue.

Tu me tuais à petit feu et tu ne t'en rendais même pas compte. C'est çà qui me faisait le plus mal, je pense. Tu ne t'en rendais même pas compte.

Puis, comme dans un rêve, je me suis rendu dans le seul lieu où je n'étais pas encore allé. Le tour d'astronomie. C'était le dernier soir, tout le monde était au banquet. Sûrement, quelqu'un allait se rendre compte que je n'y étais pas. Tant pis. J'avais besoin de solitude ce soir. Demain, nous ne nous dirions même pas « adieu », et je tremblais rien qu'à cette idée.

Presque inconsciemment, je me suis assis à l'endroit où tu m'avais immobilisé, six mois plus tôt. Puis j'ai essuyé les larmes qui avaient coulées de mes joues alors que je montais l'escalier. J'ai levé les yeux vers le ciel. Il était comme cette autre nuit. La Lune avait disparue, seule els étoiles brillaient d'une lumière revigorante. Le vent jouait avec mes cheveux comme il avait joué avec les tiens, et la nuit m'enveloppait de sa présence rassurante. Je me sentais comme au creux de tes bras, mon dieu nuit.

C'est alors que je l'ai senti, ce goût dans ma bouche, ce goût d'inachevé. Je ne m'étais pas assez battu. En fait, je m'étais laisser abattre. Tu ne te souvenais plus de ce moment qui avait changé ma vie. J'aurais dû te le rappeler. De force s'il avait fallu. Mais au lieu de cela, je m'étais laissé allé au désespoir le plus abject.

_I tried to be someone else_

_But nothing seemed to change_

_I know, now, this is who I really am inside_

J'ai cherché à ressembler à l'un de tes Poufsouffles adorés, pour que tu viennes me sauver, et je m'étais couverts de honte, seul, parce que cette idée était idiote, et indigne de moi. J'avais voulu te laisser en paix, pour que tu ressentes un manque quelconque. A aucun moment tu ne tétais trahi.

A aucun moment je n'avais cherché à être moi.

Peut-être que c'était cela, le problème. Toute cette histoire m'avait donné à voir en moi.

J'étais faible, j'étais faux, menteur et trompeur.

J'étais fou de toi, j'aurais tout donné pour toi, J'allais me battre pour toi. Mais selon mes règles:

Si je te voyais ce soir, seul à seul, je te parlerai.

Si je te voyais ce soir, avec quelqu'un, je te provoquerai, nous nous battrions, et je t'avouerais, quand ton oreille passerait trop près de ma bouche, ce qui vrillait mon cœur depuis si longtemps déjà.

Et si demain je tombais sur toi, peut importe, Je t'embrasserai comme je n'avais jamais embrassé personne, puis je te laisserai, seul avec toi-même, et tes doutes.

J'étais Serpentards, je te ferai du mal, comme tu m'en faisais à présent. C'était les nouvelles règles, à toi de les apprendre. Je t'ai souhaité bonne chance, en pensée.

_Finally found myself_

_Fighting for a chance_

_I know, now, this is who I really am_

C'est alors que tout est allé de travers. J'ai entendu des pas monter l'escalier. Je me suis tendu, presque imperceptiblement. Au fond de moi, je savais déjà que c'était toi.

« Malfoy » tu as murmuré d'une voix glaciale.

Pour moi c'était comme si tu hurlais. Tu venais une nouvelle fois de briser le règles. Tu ne devais pas me trouver le premier, pas ici.

« Je te cherchais » tu as continué.

Mon cœur a loupé un battement. J'étais déjà bien étonné qu'il reparte. Parce que ta voix était froide, mais pas haineuse. Plutôt calme. Nous allions avoir une discussion civilisée. La première de toutes. Mon cœur était peut-être reparti, mais il battait trop vite, trop fort à présent. Il ne tiendrait pas.

La première fois. Et je n'avais pas envie de tout gâcher, pour une fois. J'ai refait les règles. Je ne te dirais pas la haine que tu attendais de moi. Je te murmurerais le contraire, pour que tu te souviennes…

« Je suis là » ai-je répondu. « Je pensais que tu resterai avec tes amis au banquet » ajoutais-je comme pour moi-même. J'ai vu la surprise passer dans tes yeux. Tu ne t'attendais pas à ce que ma voix soit douce et dénuée de haine. Ce soir j'enlevais mon masque, Potter, et c'était la première fois.

« Je pensais que tu y serais également » as-tu répondu. »Je n'étais venu ici que pour me donner du courage. »

Mes yeux se noyaient dans les tiens à présent, et je n'y voyais plus cette haine, ni ce dégoût.  
Juste quelque chose de beaucoup plus grand, mais je n'osais mettre un nom dessus.

« Pourquoi ? » ai-je murmuré du bout des lèvres, presque malgré moi.

« Pour avoir la force de te parler » as-tu avoué dans un souffle.

Je n'ai rien répondu, je n'en avais pas le courage. C'était à toi de jouer, la balle était dans ton camp. Tu as pris ta respiration.

« Je voulais m'excuser » as-tu jeté comme on se débarrasse d'un poids. Puis, comme libérer, tu as continué, en détournant les yeux vers le ciel.

« Je suis désolé, je regrettes…ce qu'il s'est passé, ce-ce soir de janvier ici même…En fait j'ai été plutôt surpris que tu n'en reparles pas. J'ai considérer cela comme oublier. Mais je pense que je te dois des excuses quand même… J'étais ivre mais çà n'excuse pas… »

_Come break me down_

_Bury me, bury me_

_I am finished with you_

Mon regard s'est baisé sur le sol. Monstre. C'était plus dur qu'il semblait, finalement. J'allais échouer, en fin de compte.

« Tu t'en souviens alors ? » ai-je fait de la voix la plus modérée possible.

Je t'ai senti trembler, devant moi, appuyé sur le créneau qui avait failli voir ta fin. Sur le moment, je n'ai pas compris.

« Oui…je-je regrettes »

J'aurais pu te tuer, à cet instant, tu sais. Tu regrettais d'avoir briser ma vie. De m'avoir donné à t'aimer. Et je t'en voulais de regretter cela. Mais l'amour avait cette façon d'annihiler ce qu'il y avait de mauvais en moi. J'ai juste relevé la tête, pour voir que tu t'étais retourné, et que tu me regardais à présent, avec ces yeux étranges auxquels je ne comprenais rien. Et une colère sourde s'est emparée de moi.

« Tu regrettes… » ai-je murmuré d'une voix dangereuse.

Puis « vas-t'en ! »

Le masque était retombé. J'avais perdu. La froideur qui perçait dans ma voix aurait glacé une étoile. Elle a gelé celles de tes yeux. Peu importait. Je voulais juste que tu t'en ailles, vite, avant que les larmes ne me viennent, et qu'elles ne gâchent tout.

« Vas-t'en » ai-je redis plus fort. « Vas-t'en ».

Tu as obéi. Tu es parti, en me frôlant, et je n'ai pas eu le courage d'affronter ton regard. Pourtant je le sentais qui courrait sur moi. Il fallait que tu partes. Je n'allais plus tenir bien longtemps.

Si tu parlais, si tu m'appelais, je savais que je ne tiendrais pas. Je me retournerai et je perdrai tout, une seconde fois. Je savais aussi que tu ne m'appellerais pas. Tu avais trop de fierté pour çà. Je ne devais pas te connaître aussi bien que je le pensais.

« Draco… » as-tu fait d'une voix étrangement implorante.

Ces mots ont ruisselé à mon oreille, et mon cœur est reparti de plus belle.

_Look in my eyes_

_You're killing me, killing me_

_Al I wanted was you_

Alors presque malgré moi j'ai tourné la tête vers toi, et j'ai plongé mes yeux dans les tiens. Je savais ce que tu y verrais, je sentais mes larmes qui s'apprêtaient à quitter mes yeux. Je ne m'attendais seulement pas à en trouver l'écho dans tes yeux à toi.

J'ai alors fait la seule chose que je me croyais incapable de faire jusqu'à présent. Je me suis levé ; et j'ai marché jusqu'à toi, qui t'apprêtais à passer la porte de la tour. Lentement, pour ne pas t'effrayer, j'ai caressé ta joue de ma main, essuyant les premières larmes qui perlaient. Pas un instant je n'avait quitté tes yeux du regard. Puis doucement, j'ai fermé les miens, et j'ai posé mes lèvres sur les tiennes, te rendant le baiser que tu m'avais donné cette nuit là. Les larmes coulaient sur nos joues. C'était peut-être notre dernier baiser.

Une fois ta surprise passée, tu as répondu. Et jamais je n'aurais cru cela possible. Ce baiser était tout simplement magique. Je me sentais vivant à nouveau, et tu étais à l'origine de tout cela. Toi et toi seul tenais le fil de ma vie entre tes mains. Je sentais ta langue qui électrisait la mienne, et tes dents lorsque tu mordillais mes lèvres. Lorsqu'un soupire t'a échappé, j'ai cru mourir. J'étais plus dur pour toi à cet instant que je ne l'avais été de toute ma vie, et nous n'avions échangé qu'un baiser… Jusqu'à ce que tu me pousses contre le parapet. La pierre sure et froide dans mon dos aurait dû me faire mal, mais çà n'avait pas d'importance, tu avais glissé tes mains sous ma chemise.

Alors, tandis que, d'une main, je mêlais mes doigts à tes cheveux, de l'autre, j'ai commencé à desserrer ta cravate. Puis je l'ai glissée dans la poche de ta robe, avant d'ôter celle-ci. Moi je n'en portais pas, nous étions à égalité. Quand ta bouche s'est perdue dans mon cou, j'ai fermé la porte d'un informulé. De toute manière, personne ne viendrait, ils étaient au banquet. Peut-être que, ne nous voyant pas apparaître, les autres crieraient au meurtre. Ils n'auraient pas tord. Cette nuit, je mourrai de ta main. De la plus belle mort possible.

Je t'ai laissé ôter ma chemise, et j'ai fait disparaître la tienne. J'ai laissé courir mes doigts, à la frontière de ton pantalon, comme un tortionnaire, mais je n'étais déjà plus le maître. Tu tenais l'un de mes tétons durcis entre tes dents, et je gémissais comme un damné pendant que des langues de feu et de sang me brûlaient le creux des reins.

C'était bon, c'était nécessaire.

C'était ma première fois.

Puis ta bouche a commencé à descendre sur mon corps en longues arabesques compliquées, et j'ai perdu ma raison, mes mains parcourant ton corps tandis que tu te frottais un peu plus contre moi.

Soudain, arrivé à la frontière de mon pantalon, tu as cessé tes baisers. Tes mains se sont détachées de mon corps et tu t'es relevé, plongeant ton regard vert dans le mien. Tes pupilles étaient dilatées par le désir, dénuées du mensonge qui les habitait depuis si longtemps, et tes cheveux, décoiffés par mes soins. Tu étais un véritable appel à la luxure ; je ne t'avais jamais vu aussi beau qu'en cette nuit. Tu me voulais, peut-être autant que moi j'avais envie de toi, et pourtant tu t'es reculé. J'étais frustré.

« Je ne sais pas si… » tu as murmuré.

J'étais Serpentards, j'étais perfide, tu me croyais capable de jouer avec tes sentiments. Moi, je savais que tu ne le pouvais pas, toi. C'était le fait de savoir cela qui me réchauffait la poitrine, me faisait monter le rose aux joues. Bas les masques, je n'en pouvais plus.

« Harry… » ai-je murmuré en m'approchant de toi.

J'ai attrapé ta main, et l'ai posé sur mon cœur dont les battements n'étaient plus qu'anarchie.

« Harry.. » ai-je répété, presque implorant.

Puis j'ai fait glisser ta main, l'ai fait descendre jusqu'à la frontière de mon pantalon. Tu savais où je t'emmenai, ta bouche s'est ouverte en un soupire muet qui a caresser tes lèvres gonflées. Tu affichais cet air perdu que j'affectionnais entre tous.

Soudain tu as semblé te reprendre. Presque timidement, tu m'as demandé : « Le veux-tu _vraiment _? » Tes Joues étaient toutes rouges.

Un rire nerveux m'a échappé. Si je le voulais vraiment ? Je ne voulais que toi, et depuis si longtemps déjà ! Tu voulais savoir si je me jouais de toi ? Les débordements de mon cœur parlaient pour moi. Puis tout à coup j'ai compris. Tout comme moi, tu n'avais jamais touché un homme. Tout comme moi, tu étais mort de peur, la peur de mal faire. C'était bien. Nous apprendrions ensemble. J'ai alors fait ce que ne me dictait plus ma raison. J'ai serré ta main dans la mienne, très fort, pour te rassurer, et j'ai comblé le vide entre nous. Et tout contre ta bouche, j'ai murmuré :

« Oui…Je-je te veux, Harry… »

Tu as pris ma bouche avec violence, presque désespoir. Ce n'était pas nécessaire, je te l'aurais donné, de toute manière. Mais c'était bon…

Tu as fait apparaître un matelas, sur le sol froid et, avec une douceur qui contrastait avec la violence de ton baiser, tu m'as poussé dessus, et t'es avancé sur moi. D'un geste maladroit, tu m'as ôté mon pantalon, tandis que ta bouche descendait sur mon nombril. Et moi je retenais mon souffle à l'annonce de ce qui allait suivre. Parce que je ne pensais pas pouvoir me retenir, j'avais tellement envie de toi, j'aurais pu jouir, rien qu'au son de ta voix. Et bien malgré moi, j'entendais avec une ouïe accrue chacun de mes suppliques quitter ma bouche.

C'est à ce moment que je l'ai vu. Ton premier vrai sourire à mon encontre, et tes yeux brillants de désir qui parcouraient chaque partie de mon corps. Derrière toi, la nuit s'était faite plus vive encore. Je m'étais trompé. Tu n'étais pas un dieu de la nuit. Tu en étais le démon, et j'étais en ton pouvoir. C'était bon. J'ai lâché les rennes, baissé ma garde. J'ai fait disparaître nos derniers vêtements et t'ai laissé me contempler, dressé vers toi.

L'espace d'un instant, tu as semblé prendre peur, alors j'ai fait la seule chose qu'il me semblait devoir faire. J'ai pris ta main dans la mienne et t'ai guidé autour de moi, tremblant de désir et certain que tu le voyais. Je mordais mes lèvres pour retenir mes cris de plaisir. Puis j'ai vu ta bouche descendre à son tour, et j'ai cru mourir encore une fois ; Mais non il semblait qu'on pouvait encore aller plus loin, toujours plus loin. J'ai senti tes lèvres recevoir les premières gouttes de mon plaisir, et j'ai cessé de respirer. Ta langue m'a parcouru et tout l'air qu'il me restait a quitté mes poumons dans un râle puissant, une lame de fond qui me brisait de l'intérieur. Pourtant ce n'était pas fini. Ce n'était rien face à ce qui se préparait.

Tu m'as pris dans ta bouche.

Tu m'as pris dans ta bouche et je me suis senti partir, mais tu n'avais pas terminé, et quand j'ai lâché le matelas pour enfoncer mes doigts dans tes cheveux, je t'ai senti t'agiter autour de moi qui partais déjà à ta rencontre. J'ai su cette fois que c'était fini. C'était trop bon, trop fort. J'ai voulu te reculer mais tu persistais.

« Non, non » ai-je murmuré.

Mais tu t'es contenté de relever les yeux vers mon visage, des yeux emplis des étoiles, du ciel, et de toutes les certitudes que je n'avais pas. Et tu as avalé, tout avalé de l'essence de mon plaisir pendant que je murmurais ton nom, sans pouvoir m'en empêcher, comme une litanie infernale. Et je en comprenais pas pourquoi tu avais fait cela, toi qui, encore quelques minutes plus tôt, n'avais pas confiance en moi. C'était beaucoup trop intime. J'avais aimé, bien sûr, évidemment. Mais toi ? Le voulais-tu vraiment ? Et pendant que ces questions s'agitaient dans mon esprit, tu t'es rallongé dans mes bras, doucement, comme un petit animal craintif.

Soudain j'ai compris la raison de ton geste, de tes tremblements, et de tes regards qui me troublaient plus que de raison. La belette femelle avait vu en toi ce que je n'avais qu'entraperçu. Six mois inutiles passés à nous fuir sans cesse. Nous n'étions pas opposés, nous étions complémentaires. J'étais la raison que tu n'avais pas, tu étais l'instinct qui me faisait défaut. Tu fonçais parce que tu le voulais. Et à cet instant, tu ne voulais que moi.

Fort de cette découverte, je t'ai serré dans mes bras, et t'ai embrassé, amoureusement. Je t'ai senti, dur, contre ma cuisse, et j'ai su que je me redressai déjà. A mon tour, j'ai parcouru ton corps de ma bouche et de mes mains pendant que tu soupirais, et gémissais. Je mordillais et pinçais, pendant que tu criais ; et c'était bon, çà aussi, c'était bon.

Puis soudain, tu nous a renversé, d'un coup de reins, et tu as repris le contrôle. Je t'en ai voulu, un instant, de me faire me sentir si faible ; avant que tu en te saisisses de ma main.

Comme moi un instant plus tôt, tu as guidé mes doigts vers ta bouche et tu les as sucés, un par un, pendant que je te regardais faire, émerveillé. Tu étais l'instinct que je n'avais pas, mais je n'avais plus de raison à opposer à cela, alors je t'ai laissé faire, sans vraiment comprendre. Jusqu'à ce que tu diriges mes doigts humides vers ton antre, et que je me meuve à l'intérieur de toi.

A vrai dire je commençais à comprendre où tout cela allait nous mener, mais je ne pouvais pas croire que tu fasses cela pour moi. Toi, si maître de ton destin, le vainqueur, le Survivant, t'abaisser ainsi… J'avais perdu le contrôle depuis trop longtemps, ce n'était plus la peine de me ménager. Mais j'ai fait ce que j'ai cru que tu attendais de moi, j'ai bouger en toi, doucement, à la recherche de ce point, en me demandant malgré moi, si c'était bon, si c'était ainsi que tu me voulais, et oh ! s'il-te-plait, dis-moi, dirige moi, j'ignore tout de toi !

Cet organe, j'ai du le trouver, car tu as ouvert sur moi des yeux qui me criaient « encore ! », mais au contraire, tu as retiré ma main et m'as dit : « Viens. »

Je ne comprenais plus, n'y croyais plus, ne bougeais plus. Mais toi, tu semblais avoir compris ce qui se passait dans mon esprit, car tu t'es redressé, et t'es empalé sur moi dans un gémissement bouleversant.

A cet instant, la tête renversée en arrière, au-dessus de moi, comme sonné, tu étais la plus belle chose qu'il m'ait jamais été donné de voir. Je te sentais si étroit autour de moi, si divinement offert, si peu préparé à ce qui allait suivre…

J'ai ressenti une bouffée de cet instinct qui t'animait, comme si un échange venait d'avoir lieu. Il était temps, et j'ai commencé à bouger en toi, doucement au début, de peur de te faire mal, puis de plus en plus vite, au fur et à mesure de tes réponses. Je t'ai pris au creux de ma main, et j'ai répété les mêmes mouvements. Tu me suivais, tu murmurais que c'était bon, encore, si bon, et si…oui, plus vite,…hum, plus vite, Draco, Draco, DRACO !

Des langues de feu s'agitaient en moi, je n'étais plus que pour toi, nous n'étions qu'un, une âme aux deux visages, et je me sentais venir.

« Je t'aimes »me suis-je soudain entendu dire entre deux râles.

Puis j'ai joui en toi, et toi entre mes doigts.

L'espace d'un instant tu t'es redressé vers le ciel, tête en arrière, comme si rien n'aurait pu empêcher ton envol, puis tu es retombé, en sueur et bienheureux, au creux de mes bras.

_Come, break me down_

_Break me down_

_Break me down_

Jamais les battements de mon coeur n'avaient été autant dans le vrai. Quelque chose s'était définitivement brisé en moi : ma haine à ton égard, qui n'avait jamais vraiment eu lieu d'être. Il n'y a qu'un pas entre la haine et l'amour. Nous venions de le franchir. Je me suis endormis sur ces pensées, ton corps apaisé entre mes bras, pour la première fois.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0O

Doucement j'entrouvre les yeux. Mais je reste dans mon lit. J'aime rester au chaud, même si ce matin, il fait plutôt frais. Mes yeux sont encore endormis, je les referme. J'aime rester au lit, pour profiter une dernière fois de mes songes. Ceux de cette nuit étaient merveilleux. Pourtant, je ne peux m'empêcher de t'en vouloir. A cause de toi et de ta haine, ils ne se réaliseront pas, jamais. Nous sommes lundi matin, bientôt nous serons dans le train de retour, et nous ne nous reverrons probablement pas. J'essuie une larme qui roule sur ma joue. Un Malfoy ne pleure pas. Surtout pour un « nous » qui n'a jamais existé que dans mes rêves les plus pathétique.

Un gazouillis d'oiseau me parvient aux oreilles. C'est étrange, on n'entend jamais les oiseaux dans le dortoir des Serpentards…

Soudain, une main se pose sur ma hanche tandis qu'un corps indéniablement masculin se coule contre le mien, nu. Une boule éclate dans mon ventre, et l'étau qui m'enserrait la poitrine se brise.

Soudain, la nuit précédente me revient.

Soudain, le rêve se fait réalité.

Alors je me retourne vers toi, qui ouvres des yeux brumeux des plus magnifiques. J'y lis la promesse que tu me donnes. Peut-être que le train nous emmènera aujourd'hui, mais ce ne sera pas la fin. Ce ne sera que le commencement. Un doux sourire éclaire mes traits, auquel tu réponds.

Et les mots se changent et s'inversent dans ma tête.

"_Look, in my eyes_

_You're saving me, saving me_

_I will finish with you_"

Ma main se referme sur la tienne, d'où elle ne s'échappera plus.

* * *

Alors qu'en avez- vous pensé?

Je peux vous l'avouer maintenant, c'était le premier lemon que j'écrivais, soyez indulgents !

A bientôt j'espère, avec une nouvelle fiction.


End file.
